


You'll always find your way back home (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, miley cyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal always has a home waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll always find your way back home (VID)

Music: "You'll always find your way back home" by Miley Cyrus

 


End file.
